Nic Trudnego
by Serathe
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE] 'Nothing To It' Deeble


_Koniec._

Hermiona Granger rozważyła to słowo ze swojej pozycji na kanapie (wpół na, wpół poza) i doszła do wniosku, że nie ma ono już tak radosnego brzmienia, jakie miało czterdzieści osiem godzin wcześniej, kiedy Voldemort padł martwy z wyrazem absolutnego zdumienia na swojej uchodzącej za twarz fizjonomii.

Wszyscy mówili ''to już koniec'' – koniec końców – nie musząc wyjaśniać, że chodzi im nie tylko o wojnę, ale też okropny i beznadziejny strach, który wkradał się podstępnie w każdy aspekt życia. Jak mogła w ogóle oczekiwać czyjegokolwiek zrozumienia, że _koniec_ zaczynał w jej uszach brzmieć jak zawodzenie?

Przez długi czas, bo odkąd skończyła dwanaście lat, ciężko pracowała, by pomóc zaistnieć temu szczęśliwemu zakończeniu. Więc wszystko dobiegło końca – no i co teraz?

– Oho – przerwał jej znajomy głos. – Hermiona J. Granger się wyleguje!

Rozbawiony Ron pojawił się w jej polu widzenia tuż obok drzwi do biblioteki, szczerząc się w sposób zmuszający ją do odpowiedzi tym samym. – Teraz wiem _na pewno_, że wojna się skończyła – dodał dramatycznym tonem.

– Merlinie! – jęknęła, zakrywając twarz bardziej swobodnym ramieniem.

– Masz lekkiego kaca po zeszłej nocy? – odezwał się Fred. Albo może George. Nie była w stanie odsunąć ręki, by spojrzeć.

George, albo może Fred, zarechotał radośnie.

– Może powinniśmy odpłacić jej za te wszystkie razy, kiedy nie chciała uwarzyć nam ani odrobiny eliksiru na kaca, braciszku. _Och, zamieeeszaj w myyym kociołkuuu..._

– _A jeeeeśli wyjdzie ciiiii..._

– _Uwarzę miłości, wielkiej, gorąąąąącej..._

– Hej, zamknijcie się! – uciął zirytowany Ron. – Ona niczego nie piła! Poszła wcześnie spać, bo bolała ją głowa! Eee... – dodał, zniżając głos w spoźnionej próbie okazania troski – ...czujesz się już lepiej, Hermiono?

– Owszem – odpowiedziała automatycznie. Ale nie czuła się. Chciała tylko zamknąć oczy i pozwolić światu przez chwilę istnieć bez niej.

– To zjemy śniadanie?

– Nie.

Ron poklepał ją po ramieniu.

– Jasne, potrzebujesz przespać co najmniej tydzień, żeby stanąć na nogi. Ha! Albo raczej rok. Powinnaś iść na górę. W twojej sypialni _nikogo_ już nie ma – dodał cierpkim głosem czarodzieja, który bardzo dobrze wie, że poprzedniej nocy ten akurat pokój był używany przez jego młodszą siostrę oraz najlepszego przyjaciela.

– Nie – powtórzyła. A stwierdzając, że dla jasności musi włożyć w odmowę więcej energii, dodała: – Myślę, że po prostu zostanę tutaj.

– W porządku – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Hej wy, chodźcie albo bądźcie przeklęci.

– Wstyd – rzekł Fred–albo–George.

– Straszny – zgodził się George–albo–Fred. – Musimy pośpiewać Hermionie, żeby usnęła.

– Albo oszalała.

– W dowolnej kolejności.

– _Won! _– nakazał Ron z całą nabytą przez ostatni rok charyzmą i najwyraźniej podziałało, bo drzwi do biblioteki zatrzasnęły się i w środku z powrotem zapadła błoga cisza.

Odetchnęła, pozwalając bezruchowi owinąć się wokół niej jak koc. Pomyślała, że w nicości tkwi coś dziwnie pociągającego. Nikt nie żąda jej uwagi, żadne zadanie nie wymaga wykonania, a napięcie i niepokój nie istnieją. _Nic_. Pozwoliła temu słowu odbić się w głowie echem, pieszczotliwemu dźwiękowi, takiemu nic (ha ha) jak ostro brzmiący _koniec._

Po chwili i wielu jeszcze nicościach, jej wewnętrzny głos zasugerował cierpko, że jeśli nie ma ona zamiaru znowu zasnąć, powinna przynajmniej poczytać książkę. Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście posiadało interesującą (choć nieco niepokojącą) kolekcję, okazję, by nadrobić naukowe zaległości spowodowane polowaniem na Horkruksy i doświadczeniami bliskośmierciożerczymi.

Prawie widziała grzbiety tomów, które teoretycznie powinna przeczytać. Ale – co zaskakujące – nie miała nawet chęci wstać. Nawet podniesienie ręki, by sięgnąć po różdżkę leżącą na brzegu stołu i zrobienie czegoś w kierunku Zebrania wydawało się kosztować zbyt wiele zachodu.

Czy ona naprawdę zawsze musi coś robić? Zasłużyła na przerwę. Mogłaby leżeć tutaj przez resztę życia, a i tak w sumie dokonałaby więcej niż większość ludzi.

To zabrzmiało dość kusząco. Zaśmiała się bezgłośnie.

Pół godziny później nadal nie potrafiła wybić sobie z głowy tego pomysłu.

Może potrzebowała właśnie tego. Och, nie przez resztę _życia_, po prostu... przez chwilę. Była wyczerpana. Jej kiedyś poukładany umysł stał się beznadziejnie chaotyczny. Hermiona Granger, która nigdy nie ucięła sobie drzemki i nie uskuteczniała robienia _niczego_, teraz zaczynała myśleć, że to dokładnie to, od czego powinna zacząć.

To będzie zdrowy wariant umysłowych wakacji. Nie, raczej _wyzwanie_. Zastanawiała się, czy mu podoła...

Istniał tylko jeden sposób, by się tego dowiedzieć.

– Hermiona?

W dochodzącym ze strony drzwi biblioteki głosie Harry'ego pobrzmiewało wahanie i zaniepokojenie. Wiedząc, że to ona je spowodowała, poczuła natychmiastowe ukłucie winy. A potem zaledwie irytację spowodowaną jego nagłym wejściem.

Już wystarczająco się wytłumaczyła, i to na dobrą sprawę z dziesięć razy. Wytrzymała stado testów Kingsleya, sprawdzających, czy nie znajduje się pod złowrogim oddziaływaniem zaklęcia lub eliksiru. Uspokajała już nawet zapłakaną Ginny, która myślała, że Hermiona "zabujała się" w Harry'm (_Harry'm! _No naprawdę. To, że ona i Ron dali sobie spokój zeszłej wiosny...)

Na litość boską, ona tylko chciała zostać sama.

– Hermiona? – zapytał ponownie Harry. – Mogę wejść?

– Nie – odpowiedziała najpogodniej jak mogła. – Jestem teraz odrobinę zajęta.

– Her–MI–jo–na – powiedział, dokładnie tak, jak wyobrażała sobie sposób mówienia młodszego brata, gdyby kiedykolwiek go miała. – O, serio? A co z prawami domowych skrzatów? Przestałaś_ o nich _myśleć?

– Nie, Harry – odrzekła swoim cierpliwym, nie–uważałeś–co–mówię głosem. – Udało mi się przetrwać czternaście godzin myślenia o właściwie niczym, dopóki nie zmusiłeś mnie do zaczęcia od nowa. Oczywiście – dodała skromnie – przez większość czasu spałam.

(Nikt nie lubi wyolbrzymiać swoich umiejętności...)

– Jasna i pieprzona cholera – wyartykuował. I jeśli brzmiał rozpaczliwie, to nic w porównaniu z tym, jak się poczuł, gdy nie powiedziała słowa o jego nieodpowiednim języku.

Odkaszlnięcie oderwało Hermionę od podziwiania wnętrz swoich powiek. Otwarła je i spojrzała zezem na źródło hałasu, pulchnego mężczyznę siedzącego na krześle naprzeciwko jej kanapy.

– Panno Granger – odezwał się cichym, uspokajającym głosem, pochylając jednocześnie głowę. – Jestem Sig Borage, uzdrowiciel dyżurny oddziału Gaga Halfrunta ze świętego Munga.

Rozważyła uniesienie brwi, ale po chwili wahania zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. W końcu wycisnął już z niej aż dwie myśli.

Borage oczekiwał chyba pytania, dlaczego tutaj jest, albo przynajmniej co to jest oddział Gaga Halfrunta, co można było wywnioskować z faktu, że przerwał na dłuższą chwilę, zanim podjął wątek. – Pani przyjaciele poprosili mnie o zajrzenie do pani. Pracuję z pacjentami mającymi depresję i problemy, a przyjaciele myślą, że posiada pani oba.

– Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała. Słowa zabrzmiały dziwnie – nie odezwała się do nikogo, odkąd powiedziała pani Weasley, która odgrażała się zadzwonieniem do jej rodziców, że przynajmniej raz w życiu mogłaby nie wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Czyli pięć dni temu? Albo może sześć...

– Ludzie, u których jest wszystko w porządku nie leżą tak po prostu przez kilka tygodni – wygłosił delikatnie uzdrowiciel.

"Tygodnie" to przesada, pomyślała Hermiona. Cóż, właściwie oddawało to techniczny sens faktu, że pozostawała na kanapie, jeśli dobrze pamiętała, od dwudziestu dni – ale to naprawdę było słowo na później. Może kiedy dotrwa sześciu tygodni.

– Może spróbowałaby pani zacząć od powiedzenia mi, dlaczego nie chce się pani ruszać – zachęcił ją, składając dłonie w daszek.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Mogła się założyć, że Harry powtórzył temu facetowi mniej–więcej to samo, co mu powiedziała. Nie widziała w końcu (_końcu końców_) żadnego powodu, by to powtarzać.

– Nie potrafię pani pomóc, jeśli nie będzie pani współpracować.

Ziewnęła i zamknęła oczy.

– Osoby o traumatycznych przeżyciach całkiem często zamykają się w sobie. Nie może pani tego przeczekać, panno Granger. Musi pani zmierzyć się ze swoimi najgorszymi wspomnieniami, _zmierzyć się_ i pokonać ich działanie. Potrzeba na to czasu, ale z pomocą specjalnie wyszkolonego...

Prychnęła._ No naprawdę..._

– Zrobiłam to już sześć miesięcy temu – powiedziała. (Była to prawda. Obłożona kilkunastoma książkami o stresie pourazowym zmusiła Zakon do rozmawiania ze sobą o przerażających rzeczach, które widzieli, tak długo, aż skończyły się ich koszmary. Właściwie tego właśnie wszyscy chcieli. Możliwe, że przesadzali, by pozwolić jej zwalczyć swoje. W końcu jednak poczuła się lepiej.)

– Mam uwierzyć, że wojna ani trochę pani nie zaszkodziła? – głos uzdrowiciela Borage'a brzmiał niepewnie.

– Oczywiście, że zaszkodziła, ty nieudolny idioto – odrzekła. I zamilkła. Normalnie nie wypowiedziałaby na głos tej ostatniej części. _Cóż. _– Ale to nie dlatego tutaj leżę.

– Więc dlaczego?

– A dlaczego nie?

– Ale – wyrzekł, a jego spokój zachwiał się – co pani _robi?_

– Nic – odrzekła uroczyście.

I nie wypowiedziała słowa, aż w końcu poddał się i wyszedł.

Następnym razem obudziło ją nie odkaszlnięcie, a dźwięk uderzających o podłogę butów. Nie otwierała oczu, czekając na nieuniknione pytanie albo wymówkę i zastanawiając się, ile czasu minie do wyjścia intruza, jeśli go (ją?) zignoruje.

Kilkanaście następnych minut minęło w kompletnej ciszy.

Nie zważając na dni ciężkiego treningu jej ciekawość wzięła górę. Uchyliła jedną powiekę i chwilę potem zastygła w zdumionym spojrzeniu.

Snape stał tyłem do niej, przeglądając regał z książkami. Ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie Snape. Wyciągnął tom, który zidentyfikowała jako objaśnioną wersję szesnastowiecznego manuskryptu numerologicznego, zaszurał szatą odwracając się na pięcie, rzucił spojrzenie wyrażające jego opinię o jej przeszłości i już go nie było.

Cóż. Jak to on. Zamknęła oczy i zanurzyła się w wyjątkowo przyjemnym nicnierobieniu.

Jednak zaraz przeszkodziły jej irytujące myśli. _Snape! _Nie mogła uwierzyć, że przybył na Grimmauld Place – Zakon mógł zrozumieć, że tamtej nocy na wieży wykonywał tylko rozkazy Dumbledore'a, ale Harry nadal nie cierpiał tego faceta, i to z wzajemnością. Snape zapewne nie wpadł, by przyjaźnie zapytać, czy może pożyczyć jakiś tom.

I to akurat taki, który powinna teoretycznie przeczytać. Wyglądał interesująco, ale ona po prostu nie miała czasu, gdy wpadł jej w oko. Szkoda, że go zabrał...

Zazgrzytała zębami. Miała nie robić nic, nic, do cholery! Jeśli nie potrafiła zrobić poprawnie nawet niczego, jak mogła myśleć, że kiedykolwiek zdoła zrobić... no... _cokolwiek?_

Ponuro zmusiła się do zaprzestania wszelkich myśli.

Wrócił. Rozdrażniona wtuliła twarz w kanapę. A potem zaczęła odliczać w dół, zaczynając od tysiąca. To było (dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt siedem) coś, ale niestety (dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt sześć) bardzo nudny typ czegoś, a co za tym idzie (dziewięćset pięćdziesiąt pięć) wolała myśleć o Snape'ie.

Na przykład dlaczego znowu był na Grimmauld Place – musiała się za tym kryć jakaś interesująca sprawa...

_Pieprzyć to._

Naprawdę przeszkadzał jej w obranym celu.

Odwróciła się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, jak wychodzi (szurnięcie, szyderstwo) z książeczką o eksperymentalnych zaklęciach w długopalczastej dłoni. Tą _też_ naprawdę chciała przeczytać. Na chlipiącą cholerę, czy on szukał nowej drogi zawodowej?

I ta nie do końca uformowana myśl: _Czy nie to właśnie powinnaś teraz robić?_

Tego wieczoru zmarnowała wściekając się na niego niepokojąco dużo czasu.

Kolejnego dnia, gdy Snape przywłaszczył sobie tekst o starożytnych runach, który zaczęła czytać osiem miesięcy temu, ale nie skończyła, coś w niej pękło.

– W porządku! – wychrypiała w marnej próbie wrzasku. – Bardzo sprytnie! Widzę, co pan robi, ale to nie działa, więc proszę powiedzieć Harry'emu, że zrobił pan co mógł i ODEJŚĆ!

– Dlaczego, panno Granger – czyżbym przypadkiem panią _drażnił?_

Zmrużyła powieki, wcale nie przestraszona.

– Jeśli przez „drażnienie" rozumie pan przeszkadzanie, irytowanie i dręczenie, to owszem.

Odziane w czerń ramię naprzeciw regału. Uniesiona brew.

– Z pewnością by pani wiedziała, gdybym miał taki zamiar.

– _Och! _Ty...

– Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego pani myśli, że jestem tu na prośbę pana Pottera. Nawet, jeśli Nasz Wybawca odważyłby się zniżyć do proszenia mnie o przysługę – powiedział tak sarkastycznie, że aż się skrzywiła – to co pozwala pani wierzyć, że nie mam gdzieś, co pani ze sobą robi?

– Cóż – wierzę w _pana_ – odparła obronnym tonem, zmuszona do przegrywającego argumentu mimo jak najlepszych intencji.

– Owszem, zdołała pani zrozumieć oczywistość, gdy była w pełni wytłumaczona, poparta diagramami i uzupełniona wspomnieniami z Myślodsiewni. Gratulacje.

Teraz poczuła się zraniona i zła. Przez tamten chaotyczny, przerażający miesiąc przed Końcem traktował ją jak dorosłą, jakby była pierwszą, której powierza swoje sekrety i życie. Jakie to podobne do Snape'a, cofać wszystko przy najbliższej następnej okazji.

– Odkryłam już wtedy, że profesor Dumbledore umierał przez pierścień i truciznę – warknęła. – A pan bez mojej pomocy _nigdy_ nie zdołałby zmusić Harry'ego do siedzenia nieruchomo wystarczająco długo, by wytłumaczyć mu, co się naprawdę stało!

– Och, ośmielam się zauważyć, że pannie Tonks także by się to udało. To bardzo obiecująca młoda dama. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zdała na Wybitny prawie wszystkie swoje owutemy.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Nie musiał dodawać: „A ile owutemów _pani_ zdała", sens jego wypowiedzi był tak jasny, że było to zbyteczne.

Przełknęła ślinę, aż zabolało ją gardło. On zmuszał ją do myślenia. Co gorsza, do myślenia o przyszłości.

– Wyjdź – odezwała się.

– Z przyjemnością. – Przestał się uśmiechać, za to posłał jej szydercze spojrzenie. Pociągnęła rękawy bluzy, by zapobiec ewentualnemu napadowi na jej różdżkę.

– Przy okazji – dodał przechodząc obok niej – sugeruję Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Ma ten sam efekt, a przy tym zapobiega... och... _drażnieniu_ przez okazyjne stany świadomości.

Wyszedł, zanim wzięła oddech, by odreagować.

Po tym zdarzeniu nicnierobienie było już niemożliwe. Niemyślenie wyssało z niej całą zdolność do koncentracji, a teraz się skończyło. Jednym nieczułym i ciętym pożegnaniem Snape nieumyślnie dokonał tego, co nie udało się innym razem z ich argumentami i zachętami: zmusił ją do przewartościowania tego, czym się dotąd zajmowała.

Czyli niczego.

To nie była droga do udoskonalenia w stylu filozofii Zen ani pomoc przy oczyszczaniu umysłu i duszy. Ona, Hermiona Granger, spędziła cały miesiąc na _lenistwie_.

Przygryzła wargę. Nie, to było nawet gorsze. Jej dzieciństwo się skończyło. Jej jedyny dorosły zawód przestał istnieć razem z Voldemortem. Nie miała pomysłu na spędzenie reszty swojego życia i to, w jaki sposób przejdzie do porządku dziennego ze swoimi najświeższymi wyczynami oraz właśnie spędziła cały poprzedni miesiąc próbując odłożyć zabranie się za cokolwiek – cały czas przekonując samą siebie, że robi coś okropnie trudnego i godnego uwagi.

Co ona sobie myślała, że to wszystko zniknie, jeśli po prostu to zignoruje?

Jak mogła być _taką_ kretynką?

Jej ostatnią myślą, zanim zapadła w niespokojny sen, pełen niemiłych snów o oblanych testach i pracach domowych ozdobionych wielkim i okrągłym _O_, było, że bezsensowne leżenie na nie swojej kanapie to prawdopodobnie idealna metafora dla kogoś, kto najwyraźniej osiągnął szczyt możliwości w wieku lat dziewiętnastu.

Obudził ją głośny _trzask_. Wpół usiadła z szeroko otwartymi oczami, gdy adrenalina pierwszy raz od tygodni wlała się w jej ciało.

Snape wtargnął do środka i z łopotem szat ruszył w jej stronę z zębami obnażonymi w pożółkłym grymasie. Nawet w walce nie wyglądał w połowie tak onieśmielająco.

– Wstawaj, niech się szlag! Wstawaj, wstawaj, _WSTAWAJ!_

Ostatnie słowo zaakcentował przyciskając różdżkę do jej gardła.

Hermiona, szczerze mówiąc bardziej zaskoczona niż spanikowana, wydobyła z siebie słabe:

– Bo co?

– Bo poinformuję _Proroka Codziennego _o najświeższych, szokujących zajęciach sławnej panny Granger. A potem cię przeklnę – dodał po namyśle.

– Powiedział pan, że Harry nie prosił o interwencję – jęknęła, teraz bardziej oburzona niż zaskoczona.

– Bo to prawda – wysyczał Snape, co było niezłym osiągnięciem, biorąc pod uwagę brak potrzebnych do tego głosek.

– Och, więc jednak coś pana obchodzi, tak? Powiedział pan – przywołała wspomnienie jego słów – że ma _gdzieś_, co ja... – przerwała, nagle czując się młoda i głupia. – Pan naprawdę próbował mnie stąd wywabić.

– Tak! I cholernie się irytowałem czekając, aż złapiesz przynętę! – warknął, nawet nie cofając różdżki.

– Dlaczego? – spytała podejrzliwie.

– Z jakiegoś powodu... Zapewne przez wczesne objawy demencji – rzekł prawie bezgłośnie. – Przyjąłem od profesor McGonagall propozycję bycia Zastępcą Dyrektora. Jednak jeszcze nie postradałem _całkiem_ zmysłów i absolutnie odmawiam uczenia wszystkich klas Eliksirów przy jednoczesnym zajmowaniem się jej starą papierkową robotą.

– Chwila... Pan będzie znowu uczył Eliksirów? – zaciekawiła się Hermiona. – Myślałam, że będzie pan chciał uczyć Obrony, skoro nie ma już klątwy.

– Mam już dość ciskania w ludzi urokami na resztę życia, dziękuję bardzo – wymamrotał.

– Więc raczej nie przeklnie mnie pan za leżenie tutaj. – Spróbowała posłać mu pełne wyższości spojrzenie, ale lekki uśmiech zrujnował cały efekt. Przewaga nad Snape'em była nader rzadkim zjawiskiem.

– Dla ciebie – rzekł miękkim, obiecującym niewypowiedziane męki głosem – zrobię wyjątek.

Właściwie nie sądziła, by był w stanie. Ale mimo to zadrżała.

– Jak mówiłem – kontynuował, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany właściwą dozą strachu w jej reakcji. – Nie mam ochoty uczyć niższych klas. Będziesz _musiała_ zejść z tej kanapy, bo to _ty_ się tym zajmiesz.

– Że co proszę? – spytała, wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.

– Masz na najbliższą przyszłość jakieś inne plany?

– N–nie...

– Więc wstawaj – rozkazał zimno, artykułując każde słowo i pochylając się, aż jego przerośnięty nos dotknął jej nosa.

Miała szaloną, szybką myśl, by go pocałować. Nie dlatego, że zmuszał jej serce do sprintu, oczywiście, że _nie_ – ale dlatego, że dawał jej dokładnie to, czego potrzebowała. Okazję.

(Jak to jest, że on znał ją lepiej niż Ron, Harry i reszta Zakonu razem wzięta?)

Teraz musiała tylko przestać słuchać tego przejmującego, bezproduktywnego wewnętrznego głosu, który upierał się, że ona przecież i tak schrzani wszystko, za co się weźmie. Tego, który mówił jej: _Och, to _na pewno _będzie interesujące, w szkole nikt cię nigdy nie słuchał, więc dlaczego myślisz, że teraz zacznie..._

– W porządku – rzekła stanowczo, zgrzytając zębami. – Zrobię to.

– Rychło w czas – odpowiedział zrzędliwie, cofając się.

Gdy tylko wstała z kanapy, ugięły się pod nią nogi. Złapał ją za ramię. Zawisła na nim, czekając, aż pokój przestanie wreszcie wirować.

– Wie pan, ja nie zdawałam owutemów – poinformowała go głosem stłumionym jego przedramieniem.

– Wiem o tym, głupia dziewucho. Zaaranżowałem je dla ciebie w Ministerstwie w sierpniu. Masz dwa miesiące – pospiesz się z nauką. Mam nadzieję, że użyłaś odpowiednich zaklęć przeciwko zanikowi mięśni?

Przytaknęła.

– I czyszczących i... ekhm... innych niezbędnych, żebym nie musiała wstawać i odwiedzać toalety...

Zaśmiał się. Co prawda bezgłośnie, ale poczuła, jak się zatrząsł.

– Granger, ty nigdy niczego nie robisz niedokładnie.

Miała zamiar odpowiedzieć "Muszę dbać o reputację". Zamiast tego rzekła:

– Profesorze... Nie chce pan wiedzieć, dlaczego to zrobiłam?

– Wiem dlaczego – zbył ją.

– _Nieprawda_, na pewno pan...

– Nie ma nic bardziej przerażającego niż przetrwanie – przerwał jej.

Westchnęła, odsuwając się od niego, bo poczuła, że jej nogi zdołają ją utrzymać.

– Tu nie chodzi o retrospekcje.

– Nie ma nic bardziej przerażającego niż przetrwanie, bo teraz musisz podjąć cholerną _decyzję_ co do reszty swojego życia.

– Och – wyrwało jej się cicho, gdy po raz pierwszy wzięła pod uwagę, że on sam prawdopodobnie podjął kilka cholernie ważnych decyzji po przyjęciu Mrocznego Znaku, a potem po dezercji pod skrzydła Dumbledore'a. – O to właśnie chodzi.

– Zastrzegam, że wcale ci nie współczuję – dodał coś, co może by ją i rozśmieszyło, gdyby nie czuła, jak uroczysty to moment. (Czy on kiedykolwiek przejawił jakieś współczucie?) – Właściwie nie masz czego żałować i możesz, cytując pewną panią Dyrektor, robić "absolutnie wszystko".

Pociągnęła nosem.

– Ale to właśnie to: "Wszystko" jest prawie tak złe jak "nic". Nie potrafiłam nawet wybrać dodatkowych zajęć na trzecim roku... Jak mam zdecydować, co chcę robić przez resztę życia? I jak miałam – _mam_ – żyć zgodnie z oczekiwaniami innych?

Snape wyglądał na wyjątkowo nieporuszonego.

– Dlaczego do licha miałabyś tego chcieć?

– Ale...

– Pieprz ich i ich pieprzone oczekiwania.

Zadławiła się. Nauczyciele nie powinni przeklinać. (Najwyraźniej nauczyciele przeklinali przy innych nauczycielach, co z kolei kazało jej się zastanowić, czego jeszcze dowie się o swoich byłych profesorach.)

– Na razie poprowadzisz podstawowe zajęcia – mówił tymczasem Snape. – A potem zdecydujesz, czy znalazłaś swoje powołanie, czy też – jeśli nie jesteś masochistką – spróbujesz czegoś innego.

To brzmiało rozsądnie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i poczuła, jak miażdżący stres zmierzenia się z rzeczywistością nieznacznie osłabł.

– Możesz spędzić całkiem sporo czasu na próbowaniu różnych innych_ cosiów _– dodał sucho. – Zwłaszcza, że od ostatniego miesiąca twoje życiowe oczekiwania geometrycznie wzrosły.

– Wie pan, myślałam, że zginę – zauważyła, nie patrzą mu w oczy. – I podejrzewam... Cóż, wydawało mi się, że przestałabym wtedy wreszcie być okazjonalnie irytującym molem książkowym, który przeżuwa swoje pióra. Byłabym heroiczną _męczenniczką_ i nie musiałabym potem paprać sobie życia przeżywaniem go. A wtedy nastąpił koniec, a ja nadal tu byłam. Nie jestem samobójczynią, przysięgam, że nie, ale myślę, że byłam nieco... zawiedziona.

Popatrzył na nią z nieco opuszczoną szczęką. Po czym odrzucił do tyłu głowę i ryknął śmiechem. Pomyślała, że to okropna reakcja, póki z drgającymi jeszcze kącikami ust nie powiedział:

– Jeśli zostaniesz rzeczniczką organizacji na rzecz ocalonych i ocalałych, żądam prezesury. I wszelkich praw.

Mrucząc coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do wesz, wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty zwój pergaminu. Był to kontrakt nauczycielski.

– Kiedy podpiszesz, daj to Minerwie. Chociaż na twoim miejscu najpierw wysłałbym do niej sowę z żądaniem wykreślenia tej części o "nocnych obowiązkach na korytarzu". – Po czym odkaszlnął lekko i dodał: – I nie usłyszałaś tego ode mnie.

– Czy pan naprawdę myśli, że poradzę sobie z prowadzeniem zajęć?

Spojrzał na nią znad swojego haczykowatego nosa.

– Powinnaś. W końcu próbowałaś przejmować moje.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, chcąc okazać skruchę, ale nie do końca zdusiwszy chichot. – Ale w końcu się poprawiłam, naprawdę...

– Możliwe. – Nagrodził ją zaskakująco czarującym nie–całkiem–uśmiechem.

Zarumieniła się. A potem nawiedziła ją okropna myśl.

– Nie zatrudnia mnie pan dlatego, że... – zająknęła się – ...że się pan nade mną lituje, prawda?

– Panno Granger – zaakcentował, wyglądając na urażonego. – Jak długo mnie pani _zna_?

– Prawda – przyznała z ulgą. Wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do _Gryfoni_.

– Zatrudniam cię – jak zasugerowała Minerwa – dlatego, że po pierwsze rozumiesz przedmiot wystarczająco dobrze, by uczyć lata od jeden do trzy. Po drugie, uratowałaś Longbottoma od kilku spektakularnych eksplozji, co dowodzi, że masz właściwe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Po trzecie, masz odpowiednio apodyktyczną osobowość do wtłaczania informacji do głów uczniów, którzy uparli się nie uczyć. – Przerwał na chwilę. – A jeśli wszystko to zawiedzie, to i tak nie będziesz gorsza niż ja w twoim wieku.

Hermiona roześmiała się, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że naprawdę to powiedział. A potem poczuła się lekko rozdarta.

– Cóż... Profesor Dumbledore w pana wierzył.

– Tak – westchnął cokolwiek żałośnie, choć na pewno nie na temat tego konkretnego wspomnienia.

Wykorzystując tymczasowe zrozumienie położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Na pewno będzie pan dobrym zastępcą Dyrektora.

W jego oczach z powrotem pojawił się wyraz skupienia, a kąciki ust uniosły się lekko.

– Jeśli przez "dobrym" rozumiesz "wystarczająco groźnym, by upewnić się, że wszystkie rachunki zostaną zapłacone..."

– Mam na myśli _dobrym_ jak w "wykonującym swoją pracę bez względu na ekstremalnie okoliczności". W związku z czym – dziękuję.

– Przestaniesz mi dziękować jak tylko zacznie się semestr. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, to ja jestem po lepszej stronie tej umowy.

– Jestem pewna, że wymyślę sposób, w jaki mógłby mi to pan wynagrodzić – powiedziała zanim jeszcze uświadomiła sobie, jak to zabrzmiało, po czym dotkliwie się zaczerwieniła. – Książki! – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Miałam na myśli pożyczanie mi pana... emmm... książek.

– Naturalnie – odpowiedział, patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem i może czymś jeszcze. – Co innego mogłaś mieć na myśli? A teraz – rzekł szybko, zdejmując zaklęcie – proszę poinformować Pottera i resztę Weasleyów, że przestała się już pani pogrążać. Bóg jeden wie, jakie zwariowane plany snują nawet podczas naszej rozmowy.

– Och! Jej, oczywiście... I muszę odwiedzić moich rodziców, nie widziałam ich od czasu końca bitwy... A potem lepiej zacznę wszystko nadrabiać, mam tyle zaległości... i _plany zajęć_, kurczę...

– Już się pani waha, panno Granger?

– Nie – odpowiedziała, stwierdzając w duchu, że pierwszy raz od miesięcy czuje się naprawdę sobą. Niepewną, niespokojną, spragnioną...

Żywą.

– Nie, profesorze – powtórzyła z anielskim uśmiechem. – Aktualnie wreszcie nie ma niczego, co chciałabym robić chętniej.

KONIEC


End file.
